fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
N64 Classic Mini
Hardware The N64 Classic Mini was released in the United States, Japan, and Europe in April 2018, and in Australia in May 2018. The console appears like a much smaller version of the original Nintendo 64 console, without most of the separate parts operational. The Japanese version uses the most updated Japanese versions of the original games, while other releases use the most up to date English versions, just as the NES and SNES Classic Minis did. While the menu screen allows for 15 different languages, the games themselves are only available in either Japanese in Japan or English elsewhere. For video output, the system features an HDMI connection, which puts out 60 Hz video for all games. The console comes with two controllers which resemble those of the original system. Unlike in the NES and SNES Classic Minis, the console uses four USB-3 ports on the front for controllers, with the N64 Classic controls having a USB-3 output. This allows them to also be used on a PC or on the Nintendo Switch. Also unlike the other Classic Minis, the controller's cord can be switched out for other USB-3 cords, allowing from longer length or even potentially wireless use. The console uses an Nintendo 64 emulator engine developed in-house at Studio Lillie based on N64 emulation for the Wii U Virtual Console. The emulator has a menu from which the user can access display settings, change the language, view info about the games, and access the games themselves. The display settings allow for overlays made to evoke the feeling of playing on a CRT TV like what was popular when the original console was released, and for crisper settings allowing better game play. Hacking Just as with the NES Classic Mini, the N64 Classic Mini is open to hacking efforts. Using the USB or USB-3 ports, it is possible to change which games are playable or even what emulator is used, allowing the system to emulate other consoles like the Sega Saturn or Gamecube. Games Pokémon Stadium and Pokémon Snap Compatability The second USB drive on the system allows for it to connect with either a PC or with the Game Boy Classic Mini. When connected to the PC, the N64 Classic Mini allows the transfer of any images taken in Pokémon Snap, similar to the functionality the game had when taken to Best Buy kiosks. When connected to the Game Boy Classic Mini, the player can transfer Pokémon between their Pokémon Red or Blue game and their Pokémon Stadium game, emulating the functionality of the Nintendo 64 Transfer Pak. Trivia *Studio Lillie revealed that they had once been in the talks with Nintendo about releasing an addon for the N64 Classic Mini that would add Nintendo 64 Disk Drive games to the console. Reportedly this idea fell through due to the limited released library of the N64DD and the fact that it would jeapordize the miniature size of the console when the addon was used. Category:Miniaturized Consoles